Agence J'ai personne pour ce soir
by Plikt
Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner, jeune cadre dynamique, se retrouve seul peu de temps avant un gala de charité organisé par son entreprise. Peu décidé à y aller seul, il contact une agence un peu particulière. Mais... Les erreurs sont humaines après tout ! Oneshot


**Titre :** Agence « J'ai personne pour ce soir »

**Auteur :** Plikt

**Thème :** Humour et Romance

**Type :** Oneshot

**Note :** Une petite idée, censée être très courte, qui finalement a donné ça ^-^

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner**

**19 heures 35**

Comme il était difficile d'être beau, riche, célèbre, intelligent, drôle, attirant, plaisant, sexy et de sentir bon, quand on était également célibataire.

C'était le cas du vice président de la compagnie Yuy. Quatre avait du succès, beaucoup de succès. Mais il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à se dire que pour sortir avec quelqu'un, il fallait généralement éviter d'aller vers d'autres.

En tout cas, toutes les femmes qu'il avait fréquentées avaient fini par ne plus pouvoir supporter les habitudes du blond.

Elles finissaient toujours par le gifler et le quitter.

Certaines le quittaient, puis le giflaient.

Ne pas avoir de compagne régulière ne posait, généralement, aucun problème au jeune homme.

Il n'était pas un animal, et n'avait donc pas l'obligation d'avoir quelqu'un pour la nuit, il réussissait à s'en passer plusieurs jours par semaines.

Et comme il possédait de nombreuses qualités (voir plus haut) il n'avait jamais de mal à rencontrer une jeune femme intéressée.

Parfois intéressante.

Mais il y avait un moment où n'avoir personne était une horreur.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Au restaurant quand tous vos amis sont en couples.

Ou encore, aux galas de l'entreprise.

En tant que vice-président, il ne pouvait se permettre de manquer un tel événement, c'était le genre de choses qui ne pardonnaient pas quand on voulait aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut.

Mais voilà, le gala commençait dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure, et Quatre n'avait personne.

Enfin, il avait quelqu'un, avant.

Mais elle venait tout juste de trouver une trace de rouge à lèvre sur l'une de ses chemises.

Oui, Quatre avait été largué par téléphone en un temps record.

Et il se retrouvait légèrement dans la merde à cause de ça.

Enfin, n'était pas un Winner qui le voulait, il avait apprit de longue date à ne jamais se contenter d'une seule solution.

Toujours avoir une sortie de secours.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait le numéro d'une agence louant la compagnie de jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes, pour des sommes souvent abordables.

Y aller avec une totale inconnue serait une première pour lui.

Il composa tranquillement le numéro et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

-Agence « J'ai personne pour ce soir » bonjour, Plikt à l'appareil, je peux prendre votre commande ?

Quatre tiqua un instant sur le nom de ce… cette agence.

Il n'était pas marqué sur sa carte, et il commençait à craindre un peu.

Prenant sa non réponse pour de la gêne, la jeune femme à l'appareil reprit.

-Je puis vous assurer un total anonymat dans votre commande.

Quatre se décida à répondre.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, je recherche uniquement quelqu'un pour ce soir.

-Je m'en doutais un peu monsieur.

Est-ce qu'elle le prenait pour un con ?

Sans doute un peu.

-Pour quel genre de soirée monsieur ?

-Un gala de charité.

-Bien, et quel genre de personne vous conviendrait ?

-Eh bien… Je suppose que grande et brune ça devrait faire l'affaire. Vous avez ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Et les yeux ? Avez-vous une préférence ?

-Pas vraiment.

La voix du téléphone semblait griffonner quelque chose. Sa commande probablement.

-J'ose imagine qu'il vous faut quelqu'un de plutôt cultivé pour un gala ?

-Oui, et d'agréable aussi.

-Je pense avoir exactement ce qu'il vous faut.

-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas c'est parfait.

-Je vais prendre le lieu et l'heure pour votre rencontre. Votre rendez-vous aura une rose dans la poche et sera déjà habillé en tenue de soirée.

Quatre acheva rapidement sa commande, le temps pressait, il n'y avait plus de place pour une erreur.

* * *

**Devant la salle du gala**

**19 heures 50**

Quatre sortit de voiture rapidement et salua le portier qui s'occupa d'aller garer son véhicule.

Il était en avance, mais avait réellement besoin de cette dizaine de minutes.

Il avait ce délai pour mettre au parfum son invitée.

Elle n'avait que peu de temps pour être à la hauteur, pour prendre le rôle de sa nouvelle compagne.

« Votre commande aura une rose blanche dans la poche. »

Oui, bon, une robe avec une poche, il n'avait jamais vu, et les roses blanches étaient plutôt rares dans ce genre de soirées.

Au moins, il la trouverait rapidement et facilement.

Il attendait devant les portes, guettant l'heure et regardant sa grande aiguille se rapprocher de plus en plus des chiffres fatidiques.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

D'accord, il était connu que les femmes mettaient toujours du temps à se préparer, et il était vrai qu'il la prenait un peu au pied levé !

Mais il avait clairement l'air con à attendre sur le trottoir habillé comme un pingouin.

Enfin, il n'était pas le seul abruti du coin, à quelques mètres de lui, un grand brun-roux qu'il ne connaissait pas jouait à imiter un poteau très bien habillé.

Et au moins, Quatre n'avait pas eu la faute de goût de mettre une rose blanche à la poche de son veston !

Il ricanait tranquillement, guettant toujours la jeune femme qui se faisait clairement désirée.

C'est là qu'il commença à avoir un léger doute.

Vraiment très léger.

Il regarda à nouveau dans la direction du jeune homme.

Ce dernier semblait détendu, pas le genre de tête qu'on fait quand sa cavalière n'était pas encore arrivé et que le bal commence d'ici quelques minutes.

Comme s'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Comme s'il n'était pas là pour lui-même.

Non.

Non…

Non !

Il avait clairement demandé une grande brune, pas un grand presque brun !

Il devait faire erreur, c'était obligatoire.

Sans doute y avait-il à cette soirée une jeune femme seule qui avait appelé la même agence.

Agence qui, avait toujours la même méthode pour faire en sorte que les clients reconnaissent leur compagnie d'un soir.

Oui, c'était déjà mieux comme ça.

Hors de question pour Quatre de passer ce gala de charité en compagnie d'un homme.

Mais le temps passait.

_Tic Tac_

_Tic Tac_

_Tic Tac_

L'autre n'avait toujours pas fait un geste, et les gens continuaient d'entrer.

Deux par deux.

Des couples amoureux principalement.

Ou entre amis, pour se rendre service et ne pas se payer l'affiche en venant seul.

Et après on se demandait pourquoi il y en avait toujours pour éviter ce genre de soirées…

L'heure approchait.

Quatre était encore seul.

L'inconnu à la rose aussi.

N'y tenant plus, Quatre s'approcha de l'homme, bien décidé à tirer cette affaire au clair.

Il composa son sourire « Je suis quelqu'un de très gentil et j'aide tout le monde, donc je vais vous aider, et gratuitement sans aucune arrière pensée ».

-Bonsoir, vous attendez quelqu'un ?

L'autre cligna des yeux un instant, ébloui qu'il était par le sourire plus blanc que blanc.

Puis, il sembla se ressaisir et il tendit la main.

-Trowa Barton de « J'ai personne pour ce soir », vous avez demandé mes services M. Winner.

Quatre ne serra pas la main de cet individu, il faisait bien trop d'erreurs pour cela.

A la place, il l'attrapa par la manche et s'éloigna un peu de la porte d'entrée.

Il serait en retard, ce serait une première.

A peine étaient-ils assez loin, qu'il se mit déjà à s'énerver, ayant totalement perdu son sourire.

-Mais bon sang ! A quoi est-ce que vous pensez ? Et si je n'étais pas « M. Winner » qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait après avoir tout grillé ?

-Je vous ai vu attendre dix minutes devant la porte avant de finalement vous décider à venir vers moi, ce qui montre clairement que vous ne saviez pas si votre rendez-vous était là ou non. Vous étiez la seule personne seule de la soirée qui plus est, il est donc facile de deviner que c'est vous.

Quatre sentit ses joues rougir.

Ça n'était jamais de gêne, mais de colère.

-Il y avait effectivement peu de chance que je vienne directement vers vous ! J'avais demandé à être accompagné d'une femme !

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je l'ai dis à celle qui a prit ma commande !

-Qui était-ce ?

Bien, au moins la coupable serait punie comme il se devait !

-Une certaine Plikt je crois…

-Oh…

Oh ?

Oh !

Et c'était tout !

Un petit « _Oh_ » ennuyé ?

Même pas un « _nous ferons notre possible pour que le coupable de cette affaire soit puni_ »

« _Elle sera renvoyée_ »

« _Privée de salaire_ »

« _Jetée aux crocodiles !_ »

Non, M. Trowa Barton de « J'ai personne pour ce soir » n'avait qu'un « _Oh_ » à sortir.

Quatre sentait qu'il allait frapper, mais il devait se retenir pour deux raisons :

Déjà, il était trop tard pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre, et il allait devoir se contenter de venir avec un « _ami _», il ne fallait donc pas l'abimer.

Ensuite, il risquerait fortement des poursuites judiciaires pour coups et blessures.

Le fait que Trowa ne pouvait rien à ses problèmes ne fut pas considéré comme une raison de ne pas frapper.

-Bien… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix après tout…

Son « ami » ne bougeait toujours pas, comme s'il se fichait royalement de ses problèmes (effectivement, il n'en avait rien à carrer), ce qui avait le don d'énerver Quatre encore plus.

Il inspira.

Expira.

Inspira.

Expira.

Puis, il se décida.

-Bon, vous allez quand même venir avec moi.

-Très bien.

Quatre allait se remettre à marcher, mais il se retourna.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait moins de trente centimètres entre nous, pas de familiarités, c'est moi qui parle, vous acquiescez et nous ne sommes qu'amis ! C'est clair !

Trowa acquiesça.

Et la soirée de l'enfer pu commencer.

* * *

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner**

**Le lendemain matin**

Quatre ouvrit difficilement un œil.

Puis un autre.

Est-ce que le soleil avait toujours été aussi aveuglant ?

Sans doute pas.

Enfin, sans doute un peu moins, à condition d'avoir bu un peu moins d'alcool.

Oh, comme il était content que les galas aient lieu le vendredi.

Et il bénissait son patron de considérer qu'un samedi travaillé était un samedi manqué.

Cette soirée avait été un véritable fiasco.

Enfin, en fait, ça allait.

Il avait amené son «_ ami_ » Trowa dans un gala de charité, pourquoi pas ?

Beaucoup de personnes faisaient ce genre de choses.

Quand elles n'avaient personne d'autre avec qui venir…

Il entendait déjà les secrétaires lui dire que ce « _n'était pas grave_ » s'il « _n'avait personne_ » et qu'elles « _étaient là_ ».

Oui, il aurait droit à ce genre de remarques.

Mais là encore, ça allait.

Trowa s'était révélé être quelqu'un de discret et de bien élevé.

Il laissait à Quatre le loisir de raconter tout ce qu'il voulait, écoutait poliment et il avait même rit lors des quelques plaisanteries de la soirée.

Quatre n'avait pas aimé son rire…

Bref, la soirée ne se passait pas aussi mal qu'elle avait commencé.

Quatre commençait même à se sentir bien mieux.

Puis, ça s'était gâté.

D'abord, il s'était éloigné un peu pour aller se rechercher à boire, et il avait entendu des bruits plus qu'étrange venant de derrière l'un des rideaux.

Le genre de bruits qui ne trompent pas…

Il s'était rapproché, bien décidé à montrer aux deux hurluberlus qu'un gala de charité n'était pas vraiment le lieu approprié pour « _ça_ ».

En ouvrant le rideau, il était tombé sur son patron et sur un jeune homme aux cheveux longs qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Yuy avait fermé le rideau avec un regard noir, et Quatre n'avait plus eu qu'à retourner au bar.

C'était là qu'il avait un peu commencé à boire.

Puis, une autre chose était arrivée.

Pendant qu'il surprenait son patron (et grillait sa carrière accessoirement) Quatre avait arrêté de surveiller Trowa, et ce qui devait arriver, était arrivé.

Le pauvre brun se retrouvait entouré de nombreuses femmes, toutes plus maquillées les unes que les autres, qui comptaient bien repartir avec lui.

Et pourtant, elles avaient des cavaliers…

Mais Trowa avait un autre tour dans sa manche, tour dont Quatre se serait volontiers passé.

Lorsqu'une jeune fille, un peu plus belle et courageuse que les autres, lui avait proposé de sortir ensemble par la suite, il avait répondu mot pour mot, avec le sourire :

« _Veuillez me pardonner, mais je préfère les hommes, et vous n'avez rien de masculin, bien au contraire._ »

Cacher un râteau derrière un compliment, c'était chouette.

Mais ça n'aidait pas vraiment à faire avaler la couleuvre.

C'était même limite une vipère à ce niveau là.

Les filles avaient ouvert des yeux ronds et s'étaient excusées les unes après les autres pour aller rejoindre leurs cavaliers (et veiller à ce qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de Trowa peut-être ?).

Quatre se retrouvait donc dans le collimateur des « on-dit ».

Venir à une soirée avec un ami garçon, c'était une chose, venir à une soirée avec un ami garçon qui aime les hommes, s'en était une toute autre.

Pour le bureau, Quatre aurait soit viré de bord, soit tenté une expérience inédite.

Aucune de ces suppositions ne lui convenait.

Il avait déjà eu bien du mal à se faire une place d'hétéro à cause de son physique, et voilà que tout était remis en question à cause de cet espèce d'abruti envoyé à lui par une idiote tout ça parce qu'une conne l'avait laissé tomber.

Non, rien n'était de sa faute dans cette situation.

Et puis, il avait bien trop mal à la tête pour se culpabiliser davantage.

Une aspirine lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il se mit assis dans son lit, et constata qu'un verre l'attendait déjà.

Il avait dû se le préparer la veille avant de sombrer, sentant parfaitement que le lendemain ne serait guère agréable.

Qu'il était intelligent !

Il vida son verre et se leva, il avait maintenant drôlement faim.

Vêtu uniquement de son boxer (il n'avait visiblement pas prit la peine de se mettre en pyjama), il rejoignit la cuisine où un petit déjeuné l'attendait déjà.

Ne doutant absolument pas de sa prévoyance, de son génie et de son talent pour la cuisine, il s'installa, prêt à savourer.

Mais il y avait une chose que Quatre ne savait pas faire, être à deux endroits au même moment.

Aussi, quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer, il commença à être légèrement effrayé.

Il y avait un revenant chez lui !

Puis il se souvint qu'il ne croyait absolument pas à ce genre d'histoires tout justes bonnes à effrayer les enfants.

Et il avait bien raison.

Arrivant des profondeurs de la douche, Trowa Barton venait d'entrer dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait laissé tomber le smoking pour un jean noir et un tee-shirt à col V blanc.

Ma foi, on pouvait au moins dire qu'il avait bon goût.

Mais il n'était absolument pas au goût de Quatre qui s'était déjà relevé et éloigné vers sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici vous !

L'autre sembla surpris, un court instant, puis il reprit rapidement son masque habituel.

-J'attend juste d'être payé pour mes services.

-Vos services ?

Quatre, que les gueules de bois n'aidaient que rarement à réfléchir, se mit à hurler :

-Vous avez profité de mon état n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez fait des choses que je ne voulais pas, et en plus vous voulez que je paie pour ça ? Alors c'est comme ça que fonctionne votre agence ? Croyez-moi, je ne me laisserais pas faire par ce genre de magouilles, vous ferrez un trop gros poisson !

Pendant que Quatre s'égosillait (d'ailleurs, il le faisait plutôt bien), Trowa attendait.

Il attendait que la tempête se calme, ce qui lui permettait ainsi de ne pas se retrouver emporté par la vague.

Parce que s'il répondait, ils en viendraient aux mains, et s'ils en venaient aux mains, il ne serait pas payé.

Calcul du coût/avantage.

Aussi, quand Quatre se calma enfin, il se mit tout simplement à raconter exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la soirée, Quatre, plus que bourré, l'avait tout simplement invité à prendre un dernier verre.

Trowa lui avait calmement expliqué qu'il voulait juste son argent pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Quatre, en imitant la voix d'un enfant à qui on refusait un jouet, avait affirmé qu'il ne lui donnerait pas un sou s'il ne venait pas.

Trowa avait décidé d'accepté.

Ils étaient arrivés entiers, puisque Trowa avait eut la très bonne idée de conduire, et ils n'avaient pas bu un dernier verre.

Non, Quatre était fatigué et voulait soudainement aller se coucher.

Trowa l'avait suivi jusque dans la chambre, espérant secrètement pouvoir avoir son argent et rentrer chez lui.

A la place, il avait eut un blond autour du cou, une langue dans sa bouche et un genou fort mal placé qui savait exactement comment rendre fou un homme.

Quatre, hétéro ?

Pas ce soir là en tout cas…

Gentleman, Trowa l'avait laissé finir (certes, il avait faillit perdre pied aussi), puis Quatre s'était tout simplement endormi.

Oui, endormi, après l'avoir allumé comme pas permis, l'avoir caressé en lui promettant monts et merveilles…

Comme un gros connard quoi.

Trowa, n'en étant pas à ça prêt, l'avait déshabillé (enfin, il lui avait retiré le peu qu'il restait), lui avait préparé une aspirine, et était allé dormir sur le canapé.

Il avait fait le petit-déjeuner en se levant, avant d'aller se doucher.

Ensuite, Quatre s'était mis à crier.

Lorsqu'il eut achevé son récit, il resta sans rien dire face au blond qui gardait la bouche ouverte.

Puis, Quatre sembla se reprendre.

-Et je suis censé vous croire ?

-Oui.

L'autre ne se laissait pas démonter, ce qui avait sérieusement le don de pousser Quatre à bout.

S'il disait vrai, alors le fiasco de la soirée avait été bien pire que Quatre ne l'aurait cru.

Il avait faillit se faire un homme !

Et, techniquement, il avait même payé pour !

Enfin, il n'avait pas encore payé, et c'était bien là qu'était le problème.

-Si je vous paye, vous allez disparaître ?

Trowa esquissa un léger sourire, sourire qui n'avait pas eu le culot d'apparaître lors de la soirée.

Un sourire nettement plus canaille que le simple relevé de lèvres que Trowa avait accordé aux personnes présentes lors de la soirée.

-Seulement si vous voulez que je parte.

Face à ce sourire et à ce ton sûr de lui, Quatre eut une réaction qui était, pour une fois, humaine.

Il rougit.

Juste un peu, et ce n'était pas de colère. Non, pas cette fois en tout cas.

Puis, puisque les sentiments qui commençaient à étreindre son pauvre petit cœur ne lui plaisaient pas, il se mit en colère et s'exclama rapidement :

-Il est hors de question que vous restiez de toute façon !

Et il quitta rapidement sa jolie cuisine pour rejoindre son agréable chambre et attraper son portefeuille pour en sortir une somme plus que suffisante.

Oui, il avait même eut la décence de laisser un petit pourboire pour le petit déjeuné.

Les efforts des employés devaient être récompensés après tout.

Rapidement, pressé de faire partir cet homme de chez lui, il retourna à la cuisine et ne trouva personne.

Il entra par la suite dans son salon, toujours personne.

Il finit dans le couloir.

Trowa attendait à la porte d'entrée. Il semblait également pressé d'en finir.

Tendant la main, et l'argent en avant, Quatre évita ostensiblement le regard de cet être démoniaque qui était entré trop brusquement dans sa vie, à cause d'une simple erreur de commande, et qui semblait avoir prit un malin plaisir à tout détruire !

Oui, il avait ruiné en une soirée le travail de toute une vie !

Quatre voulait plaire à son patron, il avait réussi, mais à cause de ce qu'il avait vu la veille, il allait se prendre de très nombreux regards de la mort, dont Yuy avait le secret.

Et puis, et surtout, les bruits de couloirs seraient terriblement virulents sur lui et son ami.

D'hétéro, tombeur de ces dames, il allait passer au petit homosexuel attirant…

En plus, il ne pourrait même pas se défendre contre les insinuations de son homosexualité, son patron l'étant lui-même, il lui faudrait éviter pour un moment toute remarque désobligeante concernant les personnes ayant ces… penchants.

Oui, Trowa Barton l'avait mis dans une position délicate, simplement en se rendant à ce rendez-vous.

Finalement, Quatre aurait préféré être seul ce soir là.

Tout aurait été pour le mieux.

Alors qu'il tendait l'argent, l'autre l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui, profitant de ce rapprochement pour l'embrasser rapidement.

Quatre, trop choqué pour réagir, regarda l'autre prendre l'argent avec des yeux ronds.

-N'hésitez pas à refaire appel à nos services.

Et alors qu'il allait répondre que plus jamais il n'appellerait une telle agence d'incapables, il se rendit compte que Trowa n'était déjà plus là.

Il retourna dans sa cuisine et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il passait et repassait ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Six mois plus tard**

**Soirée de charité en l'honneur du Duc des Chats de Chesterfield (de toute façon, on se fiche toujours de pour qui sont ces soirées).**

C'était un gala.

Une de ces soirées de charité auxquels Quatre était souvent convié.

Sa cavalière, une charmante jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée quelques mois plus tôt, parlait tranquillement avec quelques autres invités.

Elle les faisait rire.

Elle leur parlait de sujets particulièrement intéressants, que ce soit de l'économie, du fait social ou même de la philosophie.

Elle avait de la présence, de la douceur et de l'humour, elle était parfaite.

Le genre de femmes qu'on épousait sans se poser de question.

Le genre de femme qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer en fait.

Et Quatre se faisait chier.

Il n'arrivait pas à écouter ce qu'elle disait, ne prenait aucun plaisir à la boisson et trouvait la musique tout simplement inintéressante.

En fait, il se faisait chier depuis six mois.

Six mois pendant lesquels il avait cherché ce qui pouvait autant l'emmerder, il n'avait pas trouvé.

Les femmes, il n'avait pas vraiment laissé tombé, mais il n'était plus aussi charmeur qu'avant, il se lassait de ces courses avec différentes proies.

Alors, il s'était dit qu'il se faisait plus mûr, qu'il était temps de trouver la bonne.

Il pensait l'avoir fait.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait un nouveau gala, il en avait été étrangement ravi, mais, au moment d'appeler son amie pour la prévenir, il avait trouvé une vieille carte dans ses papiers.

Une carte qui l'appelait étrangement.

Un simple numéro griffonné à la va-vite.

Il s'était rappelé immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

Agence « J'ai personne pour ce soir », un boui-boui innommable qui n'était pas foutu de donner la bonne commande à ses clients.

Et il avait faillit appeler.

Comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

Parce qu'il se rappelait de la matinée passée avec les yeux verts.

Mais, il se rappelait aussi de la soirée !

En riant nerveusement, il avait jeté la carte sans un regret.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce soir.

Car, s'il ne se rendait pas compte réellement de ce qu'il cherchait, on pouvait dire qu'il Le cherchait.

Parmi tous les visages, tous les costumes…Il cherchait les yeux verts.

La rose blanche.

N'importe quoi qui puisse le conduire à Lui.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que Trowa Barton avait gâché sa vie.

Il était arrivé tranquillement dans sa vie tranquille, et il avait tout chamboulé en quelques heures.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas tolérable !

Mais, pour le moment, Quatre n'était pas conscient de rechercher le jeune homme.

Il pensait regarder innocemment la foule, sans se poser une seule question.

Se faisant chier, comme d'habitude.

Puis, une grande quantité d'invité était arrivée, venant d'une autre entreprise appartenant à l'un des amis de ce cher Duc, que personne ne connaissait…

Parmi eux, une jeune femme ravissante dans une jolie robe rose.

Elle attira immédiatement le regard de Quatre.

Pas à cause de son décolleté plus qu'attirant, de ses mouvements gracieux ou de son sourire éclatant, non.

Plutôt à cause de ce qu'elle tenait par le bras.

De qui elle tenait par le bras.

C'était cet espèce de salopard de première.

L'enfoiré qui était venu l'emmerder comme personne ne l'avait encore fait.

Et s'il apprenait que la femme qui l'accompagnait était cette conne de secrétaire qui avait fait l'erreur au début, il allait les tuer !

Heureusement, ce n'était pas elle.

Il se demanda un instant si cette jeune femme n'avait pas demandé une autre jeune femme, après tout, les erreurs étaient possibles non ?

Enfin, il ne devait pas y avoir de problème avec sa commande à elle, vu son sourire !

En même temps, lui aussi il aurait eu un tel sourire s'il avait eu la bonne commande !

Mais non, pour lui on s'était trompé !

Parce qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose qui n'avait pas plu à la secrétaire, elle lui avait refilé le pire de tous les pervers et les abrutis, réunis en un !

Et il était là le saligaud ! Avec son faux sourire qui ne trompait plus personne !

Enfin, qui trompait tout le monde, sauf lui.

Non, Quatre ne se laissait plus avoir par les faux semblants, il avait eu un aperçu de la véritable personnalité de Trowa Barton.

Il n'avait rien de charmant, n'était pas drôle, encore moins bavard !

En plus, il était certain qu'il avait mauvais caractère et qu'il ronflait en dormant !

Et il devait aussi être impuissant !!

Bon, pour les derniers points, Quatre n'était pas sûr…

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'éloigna de son groupe de discussion du moment et se rapprocha de la jeune femme et du diable qui l'accompagnait.

Il ne remarqua pas que son adorable petite amie avait tenté de le retenir.

Il salua poliment la miss, ignora le démon.

Et pourtant, son regard était ancré sur le visage de ce monstre sans cœur et sans cervelle.

Mais il avait décidé de ne pas le saluer.

Parlons à présent de Léna.

Léna est une jeune femme mignonne, maline et même, intéressante.

Elle n'a qu'un seul problème, elle joue de malchance en ce qui concerne les hommes.

Elle a tout pour plaire, mais ne s'en rend jamais compte.

Aussi, elle passe la majorité de ses soirées de gala seule sans personne.

Trouvant cela d'une tristesse à mourir, une de ses amies (Plikt pour ceux que ça intéresse) décida de lui louer gratuitement l'un de leurs escorts les plus professionnels.

Cette jeune et courageuse secrétaire avait cherché pendant des heures auprès de tous les hommes libres de son agence.

Puis, en regardant la liste des invités du gala, elle avait reconnu un nom en particulier.

Quatre Raberba Winner.

Désolée pour Léna, elle s'était décidée à appeler Trowa.

Maintenant, elle se cachait dans un bunker en espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Et Léna avait rencontré un jeune homme charmant, et elle pensait réellement passer une excellente soirée.

Le seul ennui, c'était qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance avec les hommes…

A peine était-elle entrée, qu'on était venu lui parler.

C'était bien.

Mais elle avait ensuite eut très rapidement l'impression de se situer au milieu d'une véritable tempête de neige.

Et autant dire qu'elle se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Aussi, sans même que l'un des deux hommes ne s'en aperçoive, elle recula tranquillement pour s'en éloigner un maximum.

Faisant cela, elle percuta un dénommé Peter, garçon timide et introverti.

Se retournant pour s'excuser auprès de lui, leurs regards se croisèrent, et c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre.

Il est intéressant de noter que ces deux jeunes gens vont se marier, avoir trois enfants et un chien du nom de Kotchi (c'est lui qui a choisi).

Leur vie est passionnante, c'est vrai, mais revenons à nos moutons.

Nos moutons qui continuaient à se regarder en chien de faïence…

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Quatre passa devant cette pourriture ambulante pour retourner s'oxygéner un peu dehors.

C'est-à-dire, pour fumer une clope.

Et Trowa, peu consciencieux dans son travail, et ayant perdu sa cliente qui se trouvait en pleine discussion avec un garçon visiblement charmant, décida qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que le suivre.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, Quatre lui demanda froidement :

-Tu ne restes pas avec ta cliente ?

-Visiblement, elle n'a plus besoin de moi.

Il parlait calmement, mais cela ne fit qu'énerver Quatre un peu plus.

Et il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'énervait autant dans cette situation !

Et quand il ne comprenait pas, il s'énervait encore plus.

Et quand il était trop énervé, il devenait méchant, blessant, voir même, sadique.

-En même temps, dès qu'on a plus besoin d'une pute, on l'ignore.

Trowa ne releva pas.

Pas tout de suite, tout du moins.

Il lui fallait juste un instant pour bien comprendre ce que Quatre venait de lui dire.

Après tout, il avait pensé au blond pendant des mois, avait gonflé son entourage en parlant de lui à tord et à travers.

Même les secrétaires, pourtant patientes habituellement, en avaient eu bien assez.

Et ce jeune homme auquel il avait pensé aussi longtemps, l'insultait, sans réelle raison.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser faire ça, si ?

-Je ne suis pas un prostitué, je ne fais qu'accompagner dans des soirées.

-Blanc bonnet, bonnet blanc. Et puis, vous vendez votre compagnie, quelle différence avec une prostituée ?

-Vous êtes énervé, votre amie vous a quitté ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Donc, vous avez une amie.

Quatre resta interdit un instant.

En parlant de son amie, Trowa… Bluffait ?

Oui, sans doute, il n'avait, après tout, aucun moyen de savoir que Quatre avait quelqu'un dans sa vie !

Les mains dans les poches, Trowa fit quelques pas sur le trottoir.

Soudainement inquiet, sans raison compréhensible pour lui, Quatre s'écria :

-Et où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Sans même se retourner, Trowa répondit calmement.

-Ma cliente n'a plus besoin de moi, je n'ai donc aucune raison de rester ici.

Ces mots blessèrent Quatre, mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Si Monsieur Trowa Barton n'avait pas de raison de rester, alors Monsieur Trowa Barton pouvait bien rentrer chez lui.

Et tant qu'à faire, Monsieur Trowa Barton n'avait qu'à aller se faire foutre !

-De toute façon, c'est pas comme si t'avais réellement ta place dans ce genre de soirée ! Retourne à ton trottoir !

Levant une main dans un salut silencieux, Trowa s'éloigna dans la nuit, laissant Quatre seul, sa cigarette se consumant tranquillement entre ses doigts.

Quatre, dans un geste fort peu élégant, cracha au sol avant de se retourner.

Sa petite amie, une jeune fille adorable, se tenait en haut des escaliers menant à la réception.

Et à son regard, il comprit qu'elle avait assisté à toute la discussion.

* * *

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner**

**Trois heures du matin**

Les cigarettes emplissaient totalement le cendrier maintenant, et les cendres tombaient sur la moquette, mais le jeune homme n'y faisait pas attention.

Son verre de whisky était vide aussi, mais il était trop fatigué pour aller le remplir à nouveau, et il sentait bien que s'il le faisait, il sifflerait la bouteille en entier.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser.

Il avait revu Trowa Barton quelques minutes, à peine quelques minutes après six mois.

Et encore une fois, il avait tout perdu.

La charmante jeune femme avec qui il était resté plus de deux mois avait fini par le laisser tomber.

Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais trompé.

Qu'il avait toujours été aux petits soins pour elle.

Qu'il pensait même la demander en mariage un jour.

Oui, il avait senti que s'il devait épouser une femme, ce serait elle, et aucune autre.

Mais ce mauvais génie de Trowa Barton était réapparu, et il avait, d'un seul mauvais sort, tout détruit à nouveau, laissant Quatre sur le carreau.

Bien sûr, lui-même avait été dur, blessant, méchant, tout ce que vous voulez.

Lui-même se considérait comme un connard.

Mais il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps, si ?

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus retrouver Trowa, il ignorait tout de lui, et…

Pourquoi le retrouver ?

S'excuser ?

Trowa n'avait certainement aucune envie de le revoir, il souhaitait sans doute, au contraire, l'oublier à jamais.

L'enfermer dans un coin de son esprit, fermer à clé, et jeter le tout dans la corbeille.

Sans oublier de vider la corbeille par la suite.

Et lorsqu'il pensa à cette corbeille virtuelle, il se souvint d'une autre, nettement plus matérielle.

Une autre, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, dans son bureau.

Quatre sauta de son fauteuil, renversa son cendrier, et son contenu, sur la belle moquette, se prit les pieds dans son manteau qu'il avait laissé sur le sol, faillit tomber, se rattrapa au porte manteau qui, lui, tomba, et il atteignit finalement le bureau.

Arrivé à la porte, il fit quelques pas et se prit les pieds dans les chaussures qu'il avait hésité à mettre et qu'il avait laissé là pour les ranger plus tard.

En tombant, il entraîna avec lui la table basse, le téléphone et un horrible presse papier qu'un de ses collègues lui avait offert, et qu'il n'avait jamais osé jeter.

Maintenant qu'il était cassé, ce serait plus facile de s'en débarrasser.

Attrapant la poubelle, maladroitement, il la fit tomber au sol et se rendit compte qu'il avait mangé des fruits peu de temps avant.

Tout était poisseux, la carte risquait de ne plus être lisible.

Se fichant totalement de ses vêtements et du fait que ses doigts allaient sentir la poire, il fouilla ardemment dans le petit bac, trouvant finalement son bonheur.

Il béni le destin d'avoir sauvé le petit mot.

Il saisit le téléphone, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant, puis, il se rappela qu'il était trois heures du matin.

Les agences étaient généralement fermées à cette heure là…

Donc, il n'y aurait personne pour lui répondre.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui dit de le faire tout de même.

Il composa tranquillement le numéro, et attendit.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

Quatre sonneries.

Puis, une voix.

Une petite voix hésitante, qu'il connaissait pourtant.

Une voix qui parlait comme si elle avait fait une grosse bêtise.

-Allo ?

Il reconnu la secrétaire de l'enfer.

Mais comme il était trop pressé par le moment, tout à l'heure, il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait demander.

Il était très heureux que quelqu'un ait décroché, mais il ne savait pas quoi demander à présent.

Enfin, si, il voulait parler à Trowa, même s'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Bonjour… Heu…

Mais comment demander des précisions sur Trowa à cette secrétaire sans que cela ne passe pour quelque chose d'autre que la réalité ?

D'accord, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était la réalité.

-A cette heure là, c'est plutôt bonsoir.

Bon, visiblement la secrétaire était rassurée, elle attendait peut-être un autre type d'appel.

En tout cas, elle ne perdait pas les bonnes habitudes et continuait à se foutre de sa gueule.

Cela remit un coup de fouet à Quatre.

-Je voudrais parler à M. Trowa Barton.

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

Puis un :

-Quatre Raberba Winner ?

Un instant, il se demanda comment elle savait.

Puis, il se dit qu'elle devait tout simplement se rappeler de sa voix et de la personne qu'elle lui avait envoyé (par erreur) lors de sa première (et dernière) commande.

-Oui, mais…

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Est-ce qu'elle parlait de son rendez-vous raté ?

-Eh bien, dans la mesure où vous vous étiez trompé…

-Non ! Pas la dernière fois ! Ce soir ?

Ce soir ?

Mais de quoi elle se mêlait ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait passé la pire soirée de toute sa vie ! (de nouveau)

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde !

-Oh… Donc ça s'est mal passé…

Ce « _Oh…_ » que cette agence semblait adorer utiliser avait de quoi énerver Quatre.

Mais il passa rapidement dessus, il avait mieux à faire !

-Oui… Bon, ça va, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire comment je pourrais le joindre ?

Au ton que la jeune femme prit, Quatre comprit qu'elle se faisait des idées.

-Tant qu'à faire, je vais vous donner son adresse !

* * *

**Devant l'appartement de Trowa Barton**

**Quatre heures du matin**

Quatre se sentait con.

En même temps, c'était normal.

Il avait appelé une agence de rencontre à trois heures du matin après s'être fait larguer.

Tout ça pour pouvoir se rendre chez son pire ennemi à quatre heures du matin.

Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'osait pas sonner.

Pourtant, les lumières étaient encore allumés, il était persuadé de ne réveiller personne.

Sauf si Trowa avait peur du noir et dormait la lumière allumée, mais il n'y croyait pas trop.

Non, il n'osait pas sonner parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il n'allait quand même pas s'excuser pour tout !

D'accord, ses mots avaient dépassés ses pensées, mais en même temps, Trowa Barton avait prit un malin plaisir à tout gâcher !

Il était passé, comme un cyclone, dans la vie de Quatre et avait arraché toutes les fondations que le blond avait mis des années à mettre en place.

Puis, il avait disparu, comme ça, sur un baiser dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

Et alors qu'ils se retrouvaient, un long moment après, Trowa n'avait rien à lui dire.

Et même, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas à rester auprès de Quatre.

C'était énervant, frustrant !

En même temps, Quatre ne l'avait jamais rappelé.

Il n'avait jamais tenté de le revoir, de lui reparler ou quoi que ce soit.

Bien sûr, il se sentait aussi coupable dans cette histoire.

Il refusait de prendre toutes les responsabilités pour lui-seul, mais il acceptait de la partager.

Et c'était déjà un grand pas en avant pour lui.

Alors, comme ils se devaient de partager les responsabilités, il sonna.

Une fois.

Si Trowa ne venait pas lui répondre, il abandonnerait et ne reviendrait jamais.

Il passerait peut-être à côté de quelque chose.

Peut-être pas.

Il attendit, un peu.

Et alors qu'il se décidait à faire demi-tour, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

Un Trowa Barton décoiffé.

Un Trowa Barton presque pas habillé.

Un Trowa Barton à moitié endormi.

Peut-être qu'il avait peur dans le noir finalement.

Reconnaissant Quatre, Trowa sembla se refroidir d'un coup.

-Est-ce que ça t'apporte une libération sexuelle de m'insulter comme ça pour que tu ais envi de venir le faire à cette heure chez moi ?

Quatre se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Non, en fait, il se sentit carrément merdeux.

-Pas… Pas vraiment.

Trowa Barton était en colère, visiblement, il pouvait donc faire preuve de sentiments humains…

Et en même temps, Trowa ne travaillait pas, il était lui-même devant Quatre, pour la deuxième fois.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Vérifier que ce que tu dis est vrai ? Désolé, il n'y a personne chez moi ce soir. Les clients n'étaient pas là.

Le ton froid et cassant n'aidait pas vraiment Quatre à se lancer.

Et visiblement, Trowa n'avait pas fini.

-A moins que tu ne sois venu pour prendre un peu de plaisir, non ?

Quatre faillit reculer un peu, mais à la place, il fit un pas en avant en ignorant la colère de l'autre.

-Je suis venu parce que j'ai eu tord de dire autant de choses sur toi.

Une réponse aussi à côté de la plaque ne put que désamorcer légèrement la colère de Trowa.

-Tu es venu… pour ça ?

-Oui.

A présent, Quatre était nettement plus sûr de lui, c'était terminé les hésitations.

-Très bien, excuses acceptées, maintenant salut.

Et alors que Trowa allait refermer sa porte, Quatre y glissa le pied.

Il avait vu des dizaines de films où les héros le faisaient, mais aucun d'entre eux n'expliquait que ça faisait aussi mal !

Mais il ignora son pied explosé.

-Je ne me suis pas excusé ! J'ai juste dis que je n'avais pas à dire ça !

Trowa parut hésiter un instant, mais il continua.

-Donc, tu as fais tout ce chemin pour me dire que tu ne t'excusais pas pour ce que tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ?

-Exactement.

-Je trouve que tu as beaucoup d'aplomb pour dire une telle connerie.

-Ce n'est pas une connerie !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non ! Je n'ai absolument pas à m'excuser !

-Mais alors… Pourquoi tu es là au juste ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant, puis Trowa éclata tout simplement de rire face à la mine renfrognée du blond.

Ce dernier aima ce rire.

Mais se vexa également de l'entendre pour la première fois dans cette situation.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Si j'avais à m'excuser, alors toi aussi !

Trowa arrêta de rire un instant.

-Comment ça moi aussi ?

-Oui, pour tout ce que tu as fais !

Trowa leva un sourcil.

-J'ai fais quelque chose moi ?

-Oui !

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Bien sûr que non !

-C'est pas bientôt finit ce bordel ! Y a des gens qui tentent de dormir ici !

Quatre tourna la tête vers la gauche, puis vers Trowa.

Ce dernier expliqua :

-Mon voisin a un sale caractère, mais il a raison, il est tard, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se disputer ici, il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir te fermer la porte au nez. Bonne nuit.

Et il tenta de refermer la porte.

Quatre força de son côté pour tenter d'entrer dans l'appartement de force.

-Tu me dois des excuses alors laisse moi entrer !

-Mais je te dois rien du tout ! Laisse moi tranquille et oubli mon existence !

-Pas question ! Pas après tout ce que tu as fais !

-Mais j'ai rien fait bordel de merde !

-Et ne sois pas impoli !

-Très bien je suis désolé d'être impoli, maintenant au revoir !

-Tu as gâché ma vie et maintenant je devrais t'oublier !

Surpris par la phrase du blond, Trowa lâcha sa porte que Quatre, lui, n'avait pas lâchée.

Il eut la délicatesse de rattraper le jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'explose la tête sur le sol.

Toujours avec Quatre dans les bras, Trowa reprit leur conversation.

-Comment ça j'ai gâché ta vie ?

-Tu y es entré, et tu n'en es jamais sorti ! Je ne pense plus qu'à toi, je rêve de toi, je n'arrive même plus à sortir avec quelqu'un normalement !

Trowa resta indécis un instant, mais Quatre continuait joyeusement sur sa lancée.

-En plus, dès que je sors, c'est comme si je te cherchais partout, quand je te vois, je me sens mal, je ne contrôle plus rien ! Je deviens faible et bizarre, et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ! Et ça m'énerve !

Les yeux azurs de Quatre se fixèrent sur ceux de Trowa.

-Alors maintenant, excuse-toi et sors de ma vie !

Trowa n'eut rien d'autre qu'un sourire en réponse.

-Pas question.

Quatre, toujours dans les bras du jeune homme, mais l'ayant momentanément oublié, répondit :

-Et après c'est moi le pervers sexuel qui prend plaisir à faire souffrir ?

Il tenta de se dégager rapidement, mais ne parvint pas à quitter les bras de l'autre.

-Loin de là Quatre, très loin de là.

-Mais alors quoi !

-Ce que tu viens de décrire, c'est ce que d'autres appelleraient de l'amour, alors il est hors de question que je te laisse aller où que ce soit.

Et pour éviter que l'autre ne réplique une autre de ces conneries dont il avait le secret, Trowa l'embrassa.

Même si Quatre n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, il se dit qu'il aurait largement le temps d'avoir une définition très claire de ces sentiments qu'il avait envers Trowa.

Vraiment, il avait tout son temps.

Et les deux pensaient la même chose.

Parfois, les erreurs d'administration avaient du bon.

* * *

**FIN**

Les petits commentaires sont toujours appréciés ^-^ D'autant que je compte me lancer d'ici peu dans d'autres Oneshot sur ce couple, aussi j'aimerais savoir si c'est apprécié.


End file.
